


热望/Body Electric

by ZionXan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: AU, F/F, OOC, 非正常三观, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: “美才是唯一应该考虑的。”调香师与法医的恋情始末。致王尔德。
Relationships: Moicy - Relationship, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, 医研组, 莫伊拉/天使, 莫天使 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	热望/Body Electric

* * *

  
01

没有人比王尔德更了解美了！

人类应当以美的诞生而感到无上光荣，那纯粹的、唯一的、灵魂的、圣洁的、难以抗拒的、无法诉说的美，从创世的第一天起就在历史长河表面打卷的浪花之上摇曳，高高在上而又为人类世界奏响鼓瑟琴钹。那美如滑过脸颊的柔风，如润湿指尖的流水，如浸透瞳孔的光线，如不曾命名的瑞丁香氛。

“真美啊。”

女人的喃喃细声将正如痴如醉地沉浸在她那每日内心赞颂的奥德莱恩从虚幻的意识深处引领到现实中来，这位美的崇拜者的思绪像从浴缸的泡沫水面下猛然探出的脑袋，仿佛鼻梁和发尖还滴着水，花瓣随着水纹激荡飘开，同那些对美的礼赞一道化为幻影消失在奥德莱恩的眼前，只有她的耳边还依稀回荡着水声。

橘红发色的调香师高昂着头，视线探向四周寻找着那位敲醒她睡梦的女人。她仍保持着半个多小时的姿势，左手手肘靠着专柜的架子，右手手指牵着左手手指，下半身斜倚角落的墙壁，五感安放在香水店里走动的每个人身上。

她所倚靠的架子的另一头，梳着马尾的金发女郎正注视着刚上架的新款香水，视野里全部的目光都被那个透明的玻璃小瓶吸引住。

奥德莱恩对此非常得意，她顺着女子的眼神看向这一季她最满意的作品，玻璃瓶的外部雕琢精致，细碎的切面反射着店里各色的光线和味道，从这里看过去，瓶里盛放的液体正闪耀着柔软的鹅黄色光泽。

专注的客人如设计师所希望的那样偏了偏身子，换了角度观察这瓶令她心仪的香水。如果奥德莱恩没记错的话，依她现在这个角度，看到的香水是富有魅力的紫色。

这名客人又向奥德莱恩的方向转移身子，金发女人身上的独特气味即刻穿透整整一架子的瓶瓶罐罐向调香师袭来。要明确的是，这并不是她本人或者奥德莱恩可以控制的——这位调香师的嗅觉天生灵敏，只要对方的身体微微一动，她便能感知到那具妙曼身躯身上散发出的迷人“风味”，这味道比整家店里的香水都令她为之振奋，这点微不足道的空气流动即刻唤醒了她身体里那敲响心跳的鼓手，惊喜礼花洒落在她体内的每条神经上，她心想这气味竟带着似曾相识无与伦比的美感，不自觉地站直了身子。

尔后她恢复平日倨傲的模样，扶着架子走向这位新来的灵感缪斯。

“很高兴你喜欢她，她是今年我最得意的作品。”爱尔兰女人的嗓音微哑，像透红发紫的蛇果味道，“如果你喜欢她的芳香气味就更好了，毕竟香水瓶设计只是我的副业。”

蓝眼睛的女子闻言转头看向她，她的个子不如奥德莱恩如此突出，因而双眼需要微微上抬才能直视她，这使得那双宝石平添一抹纯真与无辜之色，像之前奥德莱恩获了设计奖的湛蓝玻璃瓶——那款香水被她命名为“伊利奥斯”。

“这款香水的各方面都很棒，从气味到瓶身，老实说我本来是因为她的外观而来，没想到她的味道也这样美好。您真是太厉害了。”她由衷感叹，嘴角弯着花瓣纹路一样的柔和弧度。

天才调香师上一刻还沉浸在缪斯浑身散发的芬芳魅力中，缪斯开口的那一瞬间又让她确认，先前把她从思维圣殿里引领到现实生活的声音正是来自眼前这位温柔女子。奥德莱恩不禁凝视她的脸庞难移视线，她惊喜地发现对方似乎也不愿从这四目相对中自拔，嵌入苍穹的两枚瞳孔微微扩散，缪斯的喉咙甚至不再掩饰地进行了一次轻轻吞咽的动作。

弥足珍贵的美在她们二人的胸膛之间悄悄交换位置，爱尔兰调香师兼设计师兼哲学家兼诗人的脑海里只想到了这一个理由。

“她的外表和气味都与你十分相配，你想拥有她吗？”奥德莱恩望着客人半开半合的双唇说道。

“当然——她叫什么？”

“‘秘密’，我给她取名‘秘密’。”

“那这名字也非常适合我了，我喜欢她。”缪斯再度抬眸看她，面上容光焕发，眼神灼灼生辉。

“她是你的了，我送你。”

调香师拿起一瓶。

02

高傲的调香师实在说不上来对人工揉碎的咖啡豆是喜欢还是讨厌，这种原产于非洲的植物果实从来未曾出现在她的素材库里。

但显然齐格勒拥有这种品味，这位金发缪斯说她在工作和生活里简直不能失去它们。

“亲爱的，你没有喷我送你的那瓶香水。”爱尔兰巨鹿的眼眸深邃而明亮，总是在不经意间带着仿佛能够洞悉和吞噬一切的侵略感。

“工作原因，这确实是没有办法的事。”放下咖啡杯和杯托的齐格勒解释。

“那么，可以冒昧询问你的职业吗？”

“如果你真想知道的话，”说到这里她狡黠一笑，“我是个法医。”

哇喔——奥德莱恩的内心竟因为听到齐格勒的职业而激增兴奋之感，心跳声从左胸口传来，一阵快过一阵地击打她的鼓膜。她的表情一定闪现过了刹那的不自然，她喜欢她的这个职业——走在某人死后的时间

线上，终日与他人的绝望相伴，极度科学而又带有诗意，理性与感性混杂在尸身散发出来的浓郁气息里，而这破碎的身躯又会当作宣判另一人死亡的不二证人。

“这真是——真是有趣的工作，我喜欢你的职业，它让我充满好奇。”

“谢谢，我也很喜欢它，即使大多数人听到这个词都觉得恐怖，我也依然热爱我的工作，甚至可以说迷恋它，毕竟它意义巨大。”

“那我的香水能受到你的关注，我该觉得幸运。”

“我喜欢她，即使她对我来说没有什么使用价值，但拥有她这件事对于我来说本就富于意义。当然了，最意想不到的是，我居然和她的创作者成了朋友。”

“你喜欢就好。”奥德莱恩微微抬头，上身前倾，“就像我欣赏你的职业一样。话说回来，死亡很可能是我下一季的新主题，到时候希望能和你多多交流，安吉拉。”

对方在听到这番话后也表现出了出乎意料的喜悦，齐格勒的面色红彤彤的，仅从眨眼的频率就能看出她内心的欣喜，好像她真的对这件事兴趣浓厚似地，因人类天然的好奇心而散发出的魅力更加迷人了。见此情景，奥德莱恩的头颅再次高昂起来，她在心底为遇到这个朋友而沾沾自喜，她们的关系在未来一定会更加紧密，她们的灵魂在某些方面如此契合，必定会导向最不可思议的结果。

话题很快转移到调香师的下一季规划上面，于是她也乐于向她的忠实客户介绍她的想法。她一字一句地讲述，带着实验室里才会出现的认真和坚定的表情：“我所认为的与死亡相关的气味，应当是有着这样的意境——信众在教堂内面向彩绘玻璃虔诚祈祷，教士高高在上的传颂之声与教堂外墓地里盛开的不知名花的香气一齐照射进他们心里。”

03

奥德莱恩以为，造物主在创造人类的同一周向无际大地撒下花的种子，令他的子民可随手采撷。

世人皆爱赞美花香馥郁。怜爱者远观其美；霸道者将其据为己有，捏在手中的花朵在枯萎之前经历道道不断创新发展的工序凝练出芳香精华，复又披戴在人们身上，以生命的结束交待自身的使命，灵魂却能萦绕在男女老孺的脖颈、手腕，随着人类的迁徙延伸芬芳的轨迹。

她们看似附着在人类的身上，却又时刻与人类保持一个光球层的距离，奥德莱恩将这样出淤泥而不染的美才当作是真正的美。如果世人都有着与奥德莱恩一样敏感的嗅觉，他们就会发现一个神奇的现象——就算用香水气味包裹全身，在那层香气内部仍然能明显地感受到属于每个人的不同气味，有的人的气味因为犯过罪行而肮脏不堪，有的人的气味因为败坏道德而恶臭难闻。

需要知道的是，对于我们这个世纪难得的天才香水设计师本人而言，她的身上感受不到原本拥有的任何一丝味道，这位自小在修道院长大、受教于最虔诚智慧的修女的爱尔兰女子洁净得如同空白，可以轻易与各色气味相融合，这被她认为是她从属于美的一个确凿的证据。有了这样的才能，她得以轻易探寻、理解、牢记、引用世界上的任何一种气味，在意识到自身这个特质后，年纪轻轻的奥德莱恩开创了自己的香水品牌——“瑞丁”，带着爱尔兰人的恶趣味，意图将她的客户们都囚禁于那所同名监狱中，将所有客人各自的污浊气息都深深掩盖，一如深埋于教堂墓地之下。

而在这名为“世人”的群体中，她发现齐格勒这个个体显现出如此的与众不同，她的味道像是第一批在春风中盛开的带着晨露的花朵，吸吮了阳光的全部明媚；又像是稚嫩的孩童打开的大脑，每一条沟壑都雕刻着无与伦比的想象力；也像是教堂里眉目低垂的圣母石像，在月光照耀彩绘玻璃窗的时候暗自流落清泪；更像是静谧的森林夜晚中出现的金粉兽鬃的独角兽，悄然守护湖边的长发仙女褪去衣衫……每一层、每一寸都向外绽放着美丽的光芒，无怪乎在第一次见面时就被奥德莱恩认作带来美的缪斯女神。

如果、如果能让这沁人心脾的美能够永久留存就好了！至少、至少再多留些时日给她！让她有再多一天沉浸在嗅觉之美的伊甸园里，特殊的体质告诉奥德莱恩她需要香气的滋养，这时她倒像是一颗小小的三叶草，香气成了不可剥夺的空气与水，在奥德莱恩的世界里，花和人似乎颠倒了角色，香气成了左右她生灭的力量。

在上帝赐予的花丛中选择最为纯美的、在百花百木中调和出最完美的香气，就是调香师的职责。他们将抽象的美浓缩成一小瓶的精华液体，花朵在摘下之前属于赤裸的自然，香水在制作完成之后成了凌驾现实事物的艺术与美的一份子。奥德莱恩偏爱花朵被折下的那一瞬间的样子，有着盎然生机戛然而止的凄美情调，她的毕生梦想便是制出至美的香水，不单调，不乏味，不染世俗，直达灵魂，让她能够在魂至天堂后骄傲地献给上帝。

死亡，是她近期潜心钻研的另一唯美主题。它符合奥德莱恩认为的美应当漂浮在世人之外的标准，它与悲剧如影随形，或悲戚或壮丽的场面总能为她带来乍现的灵感。她的五感轻易便能相通，这也是为什么她可以花费一个多月的时间外出（在田野、在门店、在广场等地）寻找各色素材，再花费不到一个星期的时间把自己关起来不眠不休调制出一款经久不衰的香水配方。

回到现实中，此时的调香师实际上正在为她和齐格勒下午的米莱斯画展约会做准备。

现在，她从浴缸里起身，披上浴衣走到镜子前。站在她对面拥有异色双瞳的女人目光敏锐，嘴角含笑，锁骨优美，双乳紧实。在戴上她脑海里的哲理世界的滤镜后，她看到镜子里有着金发马尾的女人的背影，女人缓缓转过身来，眉眼、下巴、肩线、胸脯都在与名为奥德莱恩的躯壳渐渐重合，在她们二人同时眨眼之前，两层身影便完完全全地融合为一体了。

04

她们的感情进展得轻快而又平稳。

在遇到这位缪斯之前，奥德莱恩原本认为自己对那些落脚在大地上的男男女女之间的恶俗情欲不屑一顾，热恋被她认为是大脑进化不够完全的象征，即便在最适宜它生存的世俗环境中，仍显得孱弱渺小不堪一击。但显然，这次无法自控的角色变成了曾经桀骜不驯的她，这就好比云间的雨滴落到田野里，本以为落地时会产生多么大的冲击，实际上水分子却机敏而迅速地渗入土壤，对于整片阴霾的世界而言没有做出任何改变——她不得不接受自己已经钻到泥土之下的事实，毕竟这份感情对她的生活没有任何坏的影响，反而还提高了她的工作效率。新的灵感接连涌现，从大脑一路流到手指，她的助手们像工蜂一样勤劳忙碌地接过她写下的成分表进行实验，奥德莱恩的“死亡”主题接连不断地出现新的设计，这还是多亏了与死亡共事的齐格勒。

相识一星期后，她们坦然同床。奥德莱恩用手臂支撑着上半身趴在床上，翻阅一本诗集；齐格勒侧躺在旁。

意外地，脊背感受到了种子般大小的温暖触感，原来是齐格勒伸出她依兰花瓣一样的纤柔手指，沿着奥德莱恩的脊椎骨一路轻抚。调香师转过头去，以为爱人想要用这种方式吸引她的注意，却看到齐格勒正出神地凝望着自己的身体，透亮的双瞳显现出近乎痴迷的神情，随着指尖的滑动，她的脸上逐渐浮现出前所未见的红晕。

奥德莱恩本不想打扰她，但上半身还是忍不住凑过去，她用鼻子轻蹭齐格勒的一边脸颊，作为恋人做出如此可爱的动作的奖赏。此刻齐格勒身上的香甜气味愈加浓郁，她心情好的时候气息就会变得更为优美动人。

“我想了解更多关于你的事情，莫伊拉，”她突然开口，“和我聊聊你爱思考哲学的习惯从哪里学来的吧。”

“你要知道，我在修道院里长大，”奥德莱恩用貌似轻松的语气回答，与此同时却移开了视线，“我想在其他人还躺在婴儿床里看星星的时候，我的启蒙教育就是听修女讲人世间的各种哲学道理。如你所见，亲爱的，在修道院的早年生活给我的童年留下了无比深刻的印象，它对我目前为止的人生都产生了巨大影响。”

“后来你还和当年的伙伴们有联系吗？”

这问题让她笑出了声：“我们经常在梦里见面。在我最初创业的时候，教会里有一些教士曾给予我很大的资金帮助，我想我和那边的联系仅限于香水公司了吧。”

“感谢他们，让我能遇到你，这么迷人、这么完美……”她盯着奥德莱恩的酮体，并没有将话说完。

“就算没有他们，安吉拉，”调香师亲吻她，“我也会在人群中找到你，我绝对不会丢失你的。”

05

在收到电话后，奥德莱恩第一时间赶到齐格勒的家中。

门廊和客厅里都没有我们优秀的法医，但焦急的爱人知道去房子的哪里寻找。两扇门之后是齐格勒的收藏室，收藏室的面积有两个客厅那么大，占了整栋房屋的一大半空间。这间收藏室里全是齐格勒依据自己的爱好收藏的珍品，包括三个书架的解剖学书籍、两个一层楼高的架子的蝴蝶标本、整整一个展示柜的各色解剖工具、几个较小展示架的琥珀，还有堆在墙边的一些奥德莱恩叫不出名字来的历史文物。她在展示架之间穿梭，最后在角落找到了满面泪痕的齐格勒。

先是恋人的忧愁袭击了奥德莱恩，随后而来的体会更是让她惊恐——在这郁郁寡欢的负面情绪下，齐格勒的气味正在变质，像被人遗忘的熟透果实，在酷暑中慢慢萎缩；像伫立千年的石壁雕刻，碎裂的粉末渐渐随风逝去；像中世纪被盖上白布的黑死病人，点点黑斑在丧钟声中一寸一寸侵蚀他们的身体。

这突如其来且来势汹涌的恐惧感刹那间支配了调香师的脑子，她的珍品正在她眼前产生裂痕！奥德莱恩是如此惊慌，以至于呆立在原地，对跪坐在地的齐格勒置之不理。直到齐格勒轻轻呼唤她的名字，奥德莱恩才回过神来。她俯下身去，拥抱她，吻去她脸上的泪水，再支撑对方站起来。

“没事的，没事的。”奥德莱恩试着安慰。

“我失去了她——”

让齐格勒如此哀伤的事情只是她打碎了奥德莱恩送她的那瓶“秘密”。

“以后我的每一款香水都会为你定制一份，不要紧的，安吉拉，不要再哭了。”她愿意原谅爱人在某件小事上的偏执心理。

“可是……可是，她对我而言多么不可替代……”

齐格勒的收藏癖好实在执着而无可救药，奥德莱恩搂着她，一心只想让她开心起来，好让那熟悉的美丽气味重现在她的身上。调香师轻拍恋人的后背，那恐惧感仍未从她脑海中散去，她在飞快思考这次事件的解决办法，以及以后预防此类事情发生的一切措施。

奥德莱恩迫切需要一个能让她精细琢磨的地方，能让她自己的内心不再这么惊恐不安、歇斯底里。

于是她面向靠在自己胸前的金色小脑袋身后的墙壁说：“明天我陪你一整天，我们去博物馆。”

自那之后，她们对彼此的依赖只增不减，齐格勒尤甚——那对雌鹿一样的眼眸在奥德莱恩的怀抱里钻石一般光彩照人。走在奥德莱恩身侧的她很快重拾了温柔笑容和阳光心态，法医的味道也再次变得好闻起来，无时无刻不缠绕在调香师的胸腔里。

06

或许是近日为了与齐格勒共享更多时光，在平日的工作里奥德莱恩过于劳累，她陷入了一场酣畅淋漓的睡梦。

仍愿继续看下去的各位可以着重关注这一章节的内容，即使身为记录者的我的文辞啰嗦唠叨，但这一部分实在包含太多和我们的主人公相关的回忆，它对接下来发生的一系列事情进行了详细的预言与分析，并且引领我们深入了解这位天才调香师内心深藏的秘密。

在这场空前盛大的梦境中，现实与虚幻、记忆与想象交织混杂，如同被染匠拖入同一口染缸里，色彩多变的漩涡中心便是奥德莱恩的梦境入口，她将经由这里沉没水底——

暑热天气，阳光的味道唤醒了五岁的奥德莱恩。她从干燥而柔软的草地上爬起来——她总是偷偷溜到这里——往南边的山丘跑去。小奥德莱恩将自己的双手同时向后摆，学着画册里的燕子的飞翔姿势跑起来，这是她常跑的路线，越过这方深绿色的小山丘，就能看到相对城郊其他住户显得与世隔绝的修道院。在山坡顶端，奥德莱恩戴着她最爱的红色软帽，俯瞰肃穆庄严的修道院，那是她记事起就居住的地方。从第一次跑到这里，她便爱上了这种在最高处（小奥德莱恩认为的）俯视整个世界（同样也是对于小奥德莱恩而言的）的奇妙感觉，庆幸的是，长大后的身高允许她继续拥有这样的体验。在这里，能看到修道院的每片屋顶，她还看到了一队蚂蚁从修道院里跑出来，开着树叶大小的玩具汽车离开。平时，炊烟袅袅升起时，她就可以一路跑下去回到砖瓦齐整的院里。不过今天她可等不到修女们燃起柴禾，修女答应孩子们明天去郊游，她可要早早回去收拾东西。

奥德莱恩下坡的时候，一只乌鸦掠过她的头顶，以比她的双腿还要快的速度向山坡下的修道院飞奔而去。好胜的她不允许被别人超过，奥德莱恩迈开双腿奔跑起来，奇怪的是，她这次跑回家所花费的时间比往日少得多。仅仅在一道白光闪过之后，她就已经看不见尖尖的屋顶了。

她跑进院子，嬷嬷的气味随即飘来，那是经常坐在红木桌椅之间祷告染上的味道。看哪，她居然逮到了嬷嬷偷懒的一幕——她们在和乌鸦们玩耍哩！黑色的羽翼在黑色的修士服之间时隐时现，那双油亮的翅膀可以完全覆盖住嬷嬷的脸。博闻多识的奥德莱恩认为那些乌鸦身上的油彩一定刚刚涂过还没有干，不然为什么连天空都在他们跳舞的时候染上了乌黑的颜色呢。

在学堂里，年轻修女们正带着其他小孩子上美术课，各种各样的红色油彩覆盖了桌面以及一个半奥德莱恩高度的墙壁，比她的红头发还要红。她的朋友们永远不会像奥德莱恩那样小心翼翼，总是把颜料留在手上衣服上，没想到这次修女们也这么不注意，脸上的颜色还没有擦去。让奥德莱恩奇怪的是，不知道自己今天遗落了多久的美术课，他们看起来学习了很久，累到都躺在地上睡着了。

好学的奥德莱恩飞速跑到自己的卧室里，路过件件再熟悉不过的雕像，让她惊讶的是途径的房间的大门都是敞开的，不用她抬手她就能回到房间。趴在床上的她抽出自己的画板，又再度跑回学堂，今天的跑动距离对于小奥德莱恩来说太多了，刚坐到座位里上的她，便也像其他人一样，沉沉睡去。

这一次叫醒她的不仅是门外吹进来的晚风，还有学堂里突然出现的新奇气味。年幼的奥德莱恩早已对自己的嗅觉有所自知，她知道有什么先前从未遇到过的味道飘荡在寂静的学堂里。那味道该怎么形容呢，在幼小孩童的意识里，它像晚上睡不着时才能看到的皎洁月光，又像河边随处可见的光滑卵石，它像装帧精美的《圣经故事》里的黑白插图，又像音乐课上他们这些小孩子合唱时的清脆嗓音。

讨厌的苍蝇飞到了修女雪白的脸上，奥德莱恩从未意识到朝夕相处的修女们肤色这么白。她帮所有人赶走了身上的飞虫，便迫不及待地跑回卧室收拾郊游要准备的东西了。这次郊游她盼望了许久，修女说他们可以跨过那条河，河那边的山里有夏天最美丽的花，花是奥德莱恩最喜欢的东西，永远对她的鼻子最为友好，她可以闭着眼睛分清不同种类的花，明天又可以进行这项她最喜爱的游戏，她甚至在背包里准备了几个好看的玻璃瓶，预备带过去储备不同花朵的香气。至于在这天的修道院里闻到的奇特气味，也已在小奥德莱恩的鼻子里埋下了萌发的种子，成了她无法忘怀的童年回忆里最开心的一部分——喜悦之情随着她对明天的期待而倍倍增加，她觉得今天的一切都是美好的，而自己是整个修道院最幸福的人！

默念此想法的她搂着背包在床上睡过去，肚子饿了是她最后想到的。

这是梦境的第一层，记录者已经尽力将梦的碎片情节以合乎逻辑的形式呈现出来。显然这里的奥德莱恩完全没有对于“死亡”这一词语的概念，实际上，当时善良的修女们尚未将这一抽象单词介绍给聪明的奥德莱恩，直到多年以后，奥德莱恩对此产生了兴趣，从做出将下一季产品主题定名为它的决定的那一刻开始，她才认真将它划入自己的哲学思考范畴里。如果梦境随着真正的时间线进行，那么可怜的小奥德莱恩下一次见到活人的时候是两天后了——附近的人都以为修女们带着孩子们去其他地方郊游，因此没人认为修道院如无人般的宁静异乎寻常，直到邻村的神父过来探望嬷嬷，这件差点儿被强盗灭门的修道院惨案才被人发现。

好在下一层梦境距离现实的时间要近，也不再像刚才那般残忍，多亏齐格勒及时出现，不然奥德莱恩就要被儿时的记忆惊醒了。

梦里的金发女人盛装出现在月夜的森林里，头戴月桂叶编织成的冠冕，身着油画里描绘的洁白长裙，面带微笑向她款款走来。

是属于齐格勒的熟悉气味，是那日日夜夜供奉在自己身侧的美。齐格勒带着它，像是来迎接奥德莱恩走向什么庄重的殿堂。缪斯女神每向她踏出一步，她便会加深吸气的幅度，妄图攫取每一立方毫米的香气。如果此刻调香师能拿到趁手的瓶子就好了，她就可以将这样世间难得的气味收集起来，就像郊游时储存花香那样。不过，如果香气难以贮存的话，为什么不试试制成香精呢——

奥德莱恩伸出了双臂，等待美丽的爱人牵起她的手。齐格勒正慢慢靠近她，两人间隔的距离是如此短暂。

忽然女人的尖叫和香水瓶触地破裂的声音响彻夜空，继而鲜血一样的红色迅速从她们脚下蔓延开来。奥德莱恩立刻意识到有什么恐怖的事情就要发生，她冲上前去，想在梦醒之前拉住气味逐渐黯淡的齐格勒，不可思议的一幕却不容制止地在她的眼前上演。

那从碎裂的玻璃瓶中涌出的红色液体攀上了齐格勒的双腿，灼热的火焰立刻在其所到之处燃烧起来，火苗一路向上蹿升，迅即淹没了齐格勒的腰际，毫无停止的意向。

“安吉拉！”她想大吼，但叫不出声（我想我们都有过在梦里喉咙像被摘除了一样没用的经历）。丝毫不顾烈火烧伤自己，奥德莱恩打开双手扑向齐格勒，在对方的脸颊近在咫尺的时候用力搂住眼前的人，可她扑空了，金发女人的身体在接触到莫伊拉的拯救的前半秒烧成了灰烬，随着晚风吹向森林的深处。在那余烬飘尽之前，奥德莱恩分明看到沐浴火焰的面孔正是镜子里自己的脸。

目睹齐格勒（或者说奥德莱恩）在自己眼前毁灭，目睹那举世罕见的气味从自己眼前消失，原本高傲的调香师瞬间陷入地狱折磨一般的痛苦中，这可不是平时让她扶着额头叹气的恶作剧，她拼命挖掘刚才齐格勒站立的泥土，幻想自己不切实际的想象能够成真。徒劳过后她跪在土地上，用拳头猛锤地面当作认命的发泄。奥德莱恩知道——她对自己说——总有一天，齐格勒的美好气味会消失在这世界上，一旦有真真正正的悲剧发生在她之后的人生中，这方神授的美好就会变质挥发，不复存在。这将是多大的灾难！无论是对于奥德莱恩，还是对于这个对美如饥似渴的世界来说，齐格勒气息的消失，都将是不能承受的损失。这个虚假（奥德莱恩必然意识到这是在她的梦里）恐怖的桥段俗套但恰好地体现了奥德莱恩的占有欲，她最害怕香水或香精与可能带来毁灭的火焰产生联系，这位调香师自认为她不喜欢昙花一现的虚无，她只爱名垂于世的壮美！

第三层梦境较之之前两层则显得平静了许多。在这一层里，梦中的奥德莱恩意识不到自己的实体，像在电影院里一样以旁观者的姿态观察梦境中发生的一切。

一条被落花和水草覆盖了的河流从荧幕的左上角流泻而过，在悠然走动的时间里，奥德莱恩看到一个仰面的金发女人一半的身体泡在河水里，从上游缓缓漂来——这好像某一幅之前同齐格勒一起观展时看到的世界名画。

女人身体的漂流速度如此缓慢，足以让观者细细观赏她的身姿。奥德莱恩不必将镜头拉近，从她那天赐的嗅觉便能知道水中女人是她的爱人——在这段时间里，哪里还有能让调香师梦到的其他女人呢？齐格勒的香气弥漫在萋萋芳草之间，随着身体的移动飘荡在河流上方。河中女人双眼无神，痴痴睁着，仿佛身为人类的活力被人完整抽去。奥德莱恩怀着欣赏藏品的心情凝望她，本意上扬的嘴角却立刻僵住。

这是如此令她熟知的场景！苍白的脸颊，静止的躯体，唤不醒的沉睡者……黑色修士服、红木连排桌椅、被颜料涂满的学堂等回忆一一向观众席上的奥德莱恩袭来，她立刻意识到，齐格勒身体的气味是如此相似于记忆中当年郊游前夜的修道院的气味（这便解释了为什么她对齐格勒身上的味道如此着迷），原来、原来这样的味道就是她梦寐以求的惊世佳作，是她所追求的美的最高表现！这样的味道，死亡的味道！太妙了，这与新一季的主题绝妙相配！调香师惊叫着站起，如触电一般，带着对哲学和爱情的渴望，不可再等待，即刻化身为一只乌鸦，以鸟喙穿破荧幕飞到了电影画面里。

她飞到平躺在流水中的齐格勒身边，此时此刻浓郁的香味如母亲的子宫一样将奥德莱恩包围，齐格勒身上的气味滋养着调香师的生命，令调香师深感属于她的最美的世纪即将来临。乌鸦降落在女人的胸膛正中，回首品味那对晶石一般的双眼。花一样馥郁绚烂的齐格勒经过了由恋情浇灌的含苞欲放时期，像在被人折枝的前一秒怒放出全部的生命力，抽离出惊心动魄的美，像刻入胶片那般镶嵌在河水中——而奥德莱恩想要做那摁下快门的人。

如今的奥德莱恩早已不再年轻无知，自然懂得水中的女人发生了什么——一如当年在修道院里修女们和伙伴们的遭遇。荒诞无稽的想法在她的大脑里生根发芽开花结果，随血液流动播撒向身体各处，浑身的肌肉都因此震颤，告诉她这是上帝的指引、这是上帝交待她的使命。

奥德莱恩又看向水里的恋人，想到这幅名画的模特因为染上风寒而英年早逝，不免更加确信这是非自然力量遗留下来的巧合，调香师甚至产生了一丝嫉妒心理，她是这幅伟大的美的缔造人，可创造出来的作品里却只有齐格勒。

但，美的诞生必须经由她的双手，这让她的内心平衡下来，毕竟，人怎么可以摘下自己，再对自己压榨蒸馏呢。

07

梦的最后并无什么特殊之处，心绪混乱、意识迷离的她跌入无底的黑暗中，在即将粉身碎骨的时候，奥德莱恩于现实中彻底清醒过来。

做了一个美梦，她想，至少梦的结局是美好的。

可是，她怎么会睡在这里？

在视力恢复正常之前，调香师率先察觉气味的不对劲，这可不是她房间的味道。空气干净，有点像在医院，有点像……

“安吉拉？”脑海里的名字难以自制地滑出舌头，随着意识逐渐变得清晰，天花板和周遭环境的图像总算落到了视网膜上，奥德莱恩由此确定这是在齐格勒的收藏室内部，同时也确认自己眼前的人就是她最爱的作——恋人。

是她。齐格勒背对着自己，摆弄着什么。

刚睡醒的人想起身，却发现自己的双手双脚都被牢牢禁锢在所躺的床上，她试着挣脱它们，但自己的反抗徒劳无用，再仔细看，她察觉到自己正（赤裸身体）躺在一架手术台上。

“安吉拉。”奥德莱恩又叫了一遍对方的名字，同时在脑海里飞速思考着这种情况的可能原因以及后续对策。

“你醒了，亲爱的。有没有睡个好觉？”对方的语气语调平常得就像每天早晨和她在厨房里煎鸡蛋和培根时闲聊一样。

“我梦到了你，两次。”调香师目不改色。

这时齐格勒终于回头了，对着床上的她微微一笑，双眸依然如往日一样焕发光彩：“我用了最好的药，为了给我留出做准备的时间，感谢上帝它的效果好像还不错。”

原来是这样吗，奥德莱恩知道自己不是嗜睡的人，正常来说她可不会睡这么久。

“你好像很高兴，安吉拉？”她仔细端详她的恋人，想看出对方在做这种事时哪怕一点点的恐惧、慌张或不适，却没有任何她所希望的发现。齐格勒正如实验室里动力充足的调香师，正为某种她认为激动人心的实验准备着。

“我实在太高兴了，莫伊拉，你不知道我有多幸运能遇见了你，喔——我太爱你了！”齐格勒已经戴上了一次性橡胶手套，因此她半抬双手，俯下身去吻奥德莱恩——即便手术台上的人的双唇已经僵硬如铁。

可那双线条锋利的嘴唇很快恢复血色，空气中那对调香师来说致命的甜美气体的浓度直线上升，不容拒绝地渗透进调香师身体上的每一处毛孔里，使得她像服用了兴奋剂一样精神亢奋。调香师的异色双瞳贪婪地看向齐格勒，一如她的心肺正不由自主地拼命吮吸着齐格勒的气味。

“亲爱的，”迷人的法医再度开口，她的香气随着心情的起伏而波动剧烈，“你拥有的是我从没见过的完美躯体，如果如你所说——也是我一直信奉的——美凌驾于人世之上的话，我会将其做成标本，永远封存下来。不必担心，你会成为我最优秀的作品，因为，天啊，你的身体如此美丽！”

或许是药物还在持续发挥作用，奥德莱恩躺在这里，竟产生了这样的幻觉——齐格勒的额头破裂，两侧生长出哺乳动物粗长的角，她的身后也长出了发出诡异光亮的翅膀，甚至一只灵活的恶魔尾巴也从腰际探出来，指向手术台上任人宰割的女人。

现在，齐格勒身上的香味像毒品一样牢牢吸引着上瘾的调香师，比她们哪一次高潮都浓郁剧烈，在这接连不断的神经刺激下，调香师的头脑开始偏离冷静。不过，她在墙上瞥见的一张从报纸上剪下来的照片暂时将她拉回现实——照片里，天才调香师手捧“伊利奥斯”，目光倨傲地站在颁奖人旁边。

她想到，或许齐格勒的爱意从始至终、一往情深，与杀意共存共荣。

“你有过多少作品，安吉？”理智尚存时，她问。

“亲爱的，你从没走进过收藏室最里面的房间，你真应该去看看，你和我都有收集的癖好，但是我保证看到了你还是会吓一跳。”

“怪不得，那天我来收藏室安慰你，却没有闻到我送你的那瓶香水的味道，想必是被你珍藏在最里面了。”一想到自己的礼物与齐格勒那些“作品”被放到同等重要的位置，调香师不禁失笑。与此同时，她也了然了另一件事，正是齐格勒如此骇人的“法医”身份，使得那对调香师来说无比特殊的气味——死人的味道——早已融入她的骨血里，成为调香师魂牵梦绕的精神鸦片。

“告诉你，安吉拉，在刚刚醒来的时候，我还想要把你做成我的作品呢，留在玻璃瓶里，带入名为‘死亡’的香水展。”

“是吗，莫伊拉，或许从来都是你创造、掌控着美，这次换我来实现你的美吧。”齐格勒笑意盈盈，举起内含不明液体的针管，身后的紫色双翼一颤一颤的，“那我要向你透露，你带给我的作品我已经想好了名字，我也叫她‘秘密’，这下，你的秘密、我的秘密，都在这幅最完美的作品了，快来让我完成她吧。”

她说这话的时候，醇厚饱满的香气充斥整个空间，将奥德莱恩的理智吞噬殆尽。奥德莱恩知道，解剖自己会让齐格勒体验至高无上的欢愉，任何迹象都证明了这一点，因而这世上从未有过的真正的美就要诞生了，诞生在齐格勒的利刃划破自己皮肤的那一刻、诞生在奥德莱恩喜极而泣落下第一颗眼泪时。

意识破碎、身体哭号，而调香师甘之如饴——

美才是唯一应该考虑的。*

**Author's Note:**

> *注：来自王尔德戏剧《莎乐美》：“爱才是唯一应该考虑的。”  
感谢看到这里的你！  
-  
尽量简短的后记：  
可称为爱尔兰的骄傲的王尔德，是我高中时期最喜爱的作家（当然现在也是）。一看到莫伊拉的红发，就想起身披披肩、手握手杖的王尔德来。这里的香水品牌取自王尔德的诗作《瑞丁监狱之歌》。从高中起，他的小说《道连格雷的画像》完整地被我看了至少四遍，其语言华美浪漫实在让人着迷，我也非常喜爱那些不合实际的情节安排，它们有着童话一样的想象力和魅力——他的童话集我也很推荐，才华尽现。  
本来打算写成一个速成OOC黑化AU脑洞文，后来又想，或许琢磨一下那些变态杀手的心理会比较有意思，不然实在是篇拿不出手的文章（虽然现在也是x）。再者，要说到另一部对我影响很大的小说——霍桑的《红字》，大学期间看了两遍，让我体会到了心理描写的乐趣。  
脑洞（或者说概念）参考：电影《香水》、米莱斯画作《奥菲利亚》、电影《黑天鹅》、美剧《汉尼拔》以及也许各种有连环杀手出现的刑侦美剧等等。  
因为我真的对这两个职业一点儿常识也没有，最近很忙也没有找些素材，所以BUG不可避免。写完发现整篇有点啰嗦，但是自己几天写下来感觉很爽（爽文警告）  
再次感谢你的珍视与支持，如果能让你喜欢就太好了。  
2018.10.19


End file.
